Project Summary/Abstract Breast cancer is the most common type of cancer and the second leading cause of cancer death among women in the United States. With effective treatments and advancements in technology, the proportion of women who survive breast cancer five years and beyond is increasing. Despite the continued progress in survival, black women experience suboptimal five-year breast cancer specific survival, adverse cancer treatment effects (pain and swelling from lymphedema), and quality of life (QOL). Most interventions targeting physical activity (PA) have shown to improve QOL in predominantly white cancer survivors. There are critical gaps in our understanding of PA and QOL among post treatment black women with a history of breast cancer. First, there is not enough evidence to establish whether the effect of PA on QOL is smaller or larger in black women compared to white women. Second, there are limited descriptions of QOL concerns and experiences in relation to PA among black women. This study will address these issues in the following aims by: 1) investigating the effect of PA on social wellbeing, emotional wellbeing, and body image among post treatment black and white breast cancer survivors with lymphedema in the Women In Steady Exercise Research (WISER) Survivor Trial, 2) describing the QOL experiences and concerns in relation to PA among black women with a history of breast cancer in Pennsylvania using semi structured interviews and a narrative approach, and 3) assessing the association between PA, social, emotional, spiritual, mental, and physical wellbeing among black women with a history of breast cancer without lymphedema in the Black Women?s Health Study. The long term objective of this fellowship is to understand this association to increase the potential for medical and health professionals to recommend the use and promote the importance of PA to improve QOL among black women. Another long term objective of this fellowship is to increase awareness on the factors that influence QOL and PA, individual perceptions and descriptions of QOL, and unique QOL concerns and experiences to help improve QOL among black women breast cancer survivors who have worse health outcomes. This fellowship will help to inform clinical practice, refine exercise programs, promote the development of behavioral interventions, and advance scientific knowledge on QOL and PA among black women.